In recent years, particularly in various sports activities, it has become generally accepted that protective headgear is desirable. For example in sports such as LaCrosse, football, motorcycling, ice hockey, mountain climbing, skiing and the like. Such headgear is often worn by those participating therein. In some instances such headgear has been made mandatory. The reasons for the wearing of such headgear by the participants in the sports is to protect against injury to the head of the wearer which may be imparted by other participants in the sport or alternatively by foreign objects falling upon the head of the participant or the participant falling and coming into contact with hard objects which can impart damage to the head. In many of the sports where protective headgear is already worn, there has developed a recent awareness of the need for full face protection of the wearer as well. Such awareness has resulted particularly in sports such as LaCrosse, football and ice hockey through greater participation, particularly by juveniles at an earlier age in the sport. Under these circumstances, injuries to the participants are recorded and results of these injuries are more easily brought to the attention of a greater number of people. Usually these injuries are imparted by others participating in a particular sport, such for example by sticks and pucks, used in the game of ice hockey, by the ball and sticks used in the game of LaCrosse and by various parts of the body of others in the game of football. In motorcycling, typically rocks or other debris are thrown into the face of the motorcyclist by other vehicles in the near vicinity. In any event, prior art attempts have resulted in certain types of full face protection.
Full face protection of the prior art has resulted in wire cages which are typically utilized by football players and ice hockey players, in some instances by LaCrosse players. In addition, some ice hockey players and motorcyclists have adopted the utilization of a full face transparent shield.
In either event in the prior art whether wire cages or transparent shields are utilized, certain disadvantages have resulted. These full face protective shields are affixed solidly to the helmet which is utilized to protect the head of the wearer. As a result forces imparted to the face shield from whatever source are transmitted directly to the head of the wearer through the suspension system utilized to connect the face shield to the helmet. In addition thereto, where wire cages are utilized, the openings therein are such that foreign objects used in the sport such as the end of the stick, the puck or a part of the ball can project through the opening and engage the face of the wearer thus still imparting damage of an undesired nature.
When the transparent full face shields are utilized in ice hockey or motorcycling, it has been noted that a fogging of the intersurface thereof occurs thus making it difficult for the wearer to be able to easily see at all times during the conduct of the sport. Many antifogging compounds have been attempted to overcome this problem but thus far none have been found that are totally effective under all circumstances or that have a long lasting affect. In addition thereto, in many instances where a full face protective device is desirable and where a sport is being conducted, it is desirable for the participants in the sport to be able to easily talk to each other. Where a full face, solid, transparent shield such as that made of plastic is utilized, the participant has great difficulty in talking in that such difficulty results from the fact that the player hears himself as if he were talking in a well. Also the voice is difficult to project to others participating in the sport nearby.